Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. It's the sequel to Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team reunite with Rick O'Connell and Evelyn and meet their son Alex. But trouble brews as Imhotep returns from the grave for revenge and to kill a legendary Egyptian warrior called The Scorpion King. So Rick, Evelyn and our heroes must stop Imhotep's plans, rescue Alex and Tammy who were kidnapped by Imhotep's men and prevent the Scorpion King and his army from destroying the world. Trivia *Kitty Softpaws, Aster Phoenix, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Slade, The Shredder, Vanitas and Ra's al Ghul will guest star in this. *DJ's courage is ultimately tested in this adventure. *Kitty Softpaws will join the team at the end of this adventure. *Jaden will become a Keyblade Wielder in this. At the end, Aqua will become his Keyblade Master. *A epilogue will be included in this. Scenes Reunion *(Tammy is running in the forest as far away from Imhotep, The Chameleon and the rest of the villains) *Tammy: *pants and stops for a bit* I think..... I've gotten away..... from them...... *sighs* I wish I was back with my family right now.... I miss them so much.... *(Suddenly a rustle is heard in the bushes) *Tammy: ...! Hello....? Who's there...? *(A strange noise is also heard too) *Tammy: *gasps a bit and attempts to run for it, but the chain that's wrapped on her gets snagged on a heavy log* ...! Oh no! *tries to pull away* *(Just than, pygmy mummies come out) *Tammy: *screams and pulls harder* *(The pygmy mummies start to approach Tammy) *Tammy: *whimpers and covers her eyes* *(Suddenly...) *DJ: *snarls angrily as he pounces at the pygmy mummies* GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!! *Tammy: *gasps in shock* DJ?!?! Is it really you?!?!? *DJ: I'm here, Tammy!! *(The pygmy mummies prepare to attack DJ) *DJ: *growls and prepares to his super roar* *Tammy: WATCH OUT!!!! *DJ: *uses his super roar at the pygmy mummies* *(The pygmy mummies either get blown away or killed from the roar) *DJ: *growls, then turns to Tammy* Are you okay? *Tammy: *smiles tearfully and rubs her head against DJ* I'm just so happy to see you again, DJ!!!! *DJ: *smiles as he purrs* *Tammy: *shedding happy tears as she rubs her head against DJ* I missed you so much, DJ. *DJ: I missed you too, Tammy. *Tammy: ...! Wait!!! Is Xion and the rest of the family here too?!? *DJ: Yeah! *(Suddenly, Xion comes out of big bushes) *Tammy: *Gasps happily* XION?!?!?!? *Xion: ...!!! TAMMY!!! *Tammy: *sheds more happy tears and smiles* I'm so happy you're here, big sister!!!! *Xion: *rushes to her and hugs her* Oh, my little sister!! *Tammy: *licks Xion on the cheek happily* *Xion: *pets Tammy happily* *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Xion: ...! *sees the chains and gasps* Oh no! *Tammy: The Chameleon had this chain put on me so that I couldn't get away from him. *Xion: *growls* That dirty gecko!! Hold still! *summons her Keyblade* *Tammy: *sits perfectly still* *Xion: *slices the chain off of Tammy* *Tammy: Thank you, Xion!! *Xion: You're welcome, Tammy. I'm so glad you're okay. *Tammy: Where's everyone else? *Xion: They're coming, Tammy. *Tammy: I hope so. I want my mommy and daddy too! *(Then they hear Jeffrey's voice) *Jeffrey: Xion? *Xion: ....! Daddy?!? *Jeffrey: Xion! Are you here?! *Xion: Over here, daddy!!! *(Jeffrey sees Xion with the cubs) *Jeffrey: *rushes to them* Xion! Tammy!! Thank Osiris you're safe! *Tammy: Mr. Dragonheart!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm glad you're all right. *Tammy: *smiles* Thanks to DJ I am. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That was very brave of you, DJ. *DJ: *smiles and blushes bit* Shucks... *Jeffrey: Come on. Let's get going. Jaden's Keyblade *(More Heartless start to approach Jaden) *Jaden: Okay! For my next move- *tries to draw a card* ....! Huh? *looks* Oh no! I've run out cards to play!!! *Jeffrey: *sees this* ...! Jaden! *(Heartless completely surround Jaden) *Jaden: AH!!!! Oh no!! *Nails: Boss!! *Alexis: Hang on dear!! *attempts to get to Jaden, but a Large Body blocks her path* *Jeffrey: I'm coming, bro! *tries to run to Jaden, but a second Large Body blocks his path* Hey! Out of my way! *slashes the Heartless with his Keyblade* *Aqua: I'll save you, little brother! *tries to get to Jaden, but three Armored Knight's get in her way* *Xion: *sees what's happening and gasps* Uncle Jaden! *looks at Tammy and DJ* Stay here! Both of you! *summons her Keyblade and rushes to save Jaden* *Jaden: *covers himself in fear* *(The Heartless jump on Jaden) *Jeffrey: Jaden!! *Alexis: No...... *sheds a tear* *Aqua: Jaden... *Xion: Uncle Jaden!!!! *(Suddenly, a light shines where Jaden is at!) *Jeffrey: What the-? *(The light rebels the Heartless away) *Jaden: *gasps for breathe* ....... What happened? *Jeffrey: Jaden! *rushes to him* You're all right! *Alexis: *hugs Jaden and kisses him on the lips* I was afraid I'd loose you again! *Aqua: *rushes to Jaden* Thank goodness you're all right! But how? *Xion:....! Uncle Jaden! Look what you're holding!!! *Jaden: Huh? *looks at what's in his hand*....! Is this-?!? *Jeffrey: ...!! It is! *Aqua: ...! A Keyblade! *Jaden: I....... I don't believe this. Does this mean.....? *Jeffrey: You've become a Keyblade wielder, Jaden. *Jaden: *smiles* WOW!!! This is awesome!!! I'm just like you guys now!!! Jaden's Keyblade MASTER *Jaden: *stares at his Keyblade and smiles* I still can't believe the Keyblade chose me now. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I always knew it would choose you eventually. *Jaden: I guess this means I'm gonna have to learn everything there is on being a Keyblade Wielder if we're gonna stop Xehanort. *Aqua: You'll need a Keyblade Master, little brother. *Jaden: I know. Hm... Who'll be willing to train me...? *Aqua: *smiles* I will. *Jaden: *gasps happily* Really?! You will, big sis?!? *Aqua: *smiles* Of course, little brother. *Jaden: *smiles and hugs Aqua* Thank you, Aqua!!! I won't let you down!!! *Aqua: *smiles and hugs him back* I know. *Jaden: *smiles as he hugs Aqua* Thank you so much, big sis! *Aqua: *smiles as she hugs Jaden* You're welcome, little brother. *kisses Jaden's forehead* *Jaden: *smiles* I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, Jaden. *Xion: *smiles to this* *Jeffrey: *smiles too* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Live-action/animated films